New Beginnings
by Lailana
Summary: Challenge one-shot. Starts with Scorpius's POV during the Epilogue. Reread it if you must so some bits make sense!


**A/N: This was written for the The King's Cross Challenge by TeddyBear334.**

_** "Your challenge is to write about that character in Kings' Cross. This can be a story about leaving for the first time, coming back for the last time, watching someone else leave, or even coming home for Christmas. Whatever you would like."**_

**I got Scorpius, hope you like it! It's partially canon, matching up with the Epilogue the darling Miss Rowling wrote.  
**

* * *

Scorpius could not wait to get away from his mother. Her embrace suffocating him like a snake. His father fortunately, was not prone to such a display. She was embarrassing him infront of his peers and he wished grandma Malfoy had held her back at the Manor.

„Scorpius, promise me you will write me as soon as you've settled in to your House."

„House? Astoria, are you suggesting that our Scorpius won't make into Slytherin?" She let him go thankfully and as his parents quarelled, he let his eyes wander around the station to watch the other families. A sudden influx of red hair a little distance away caught his attention.

„Dad, are those the Weasleys?" Both elders turned and indeed there stood the Weasleys and Potters with their own children.

„Yes but don't worry about them, they're just the next Gryffindors." Though his tone held disdain, Scorpius noticed his father looked almost wistful as he nodded towards the group. Astoria grabbed her son again before he could see anything else.

„Mum! I need to get on the train you know!" Draco smirked watching his wife smother their son. Narcissa had not been different all those years ago, getting her lipstick all over his cheeks when Lucius had merely slipped a bag of coins into his pocket. At that thought he glanced between his son and the younger Potter boy.

„Astoria, would you mind?" Grabbing his heir a little away, he crouched down to have his eyes level with those of his son.

„You will be a Slytherin."

„Yes"

„I expect to have Slytherin win the House Cup"

„Of course" Scorpius rolled his eyes in boredom.

„You will be friendly to the Weasleys and Potters."

„Ye- what?" In surprise Scorpius glanced at his father.

„You heard me Scorpius. What your grandfather has with Arthur Weasley and what I have with his sons, does not concern you." Draco's expression offered no room for argument, Scorpius nodded. Draco patted him on his shoulder and handed him a handkerchief before they went back to Astoria, who kissed him a last time on the forehead just as he managed to wipe off the lipstick on his cheek.

„Mum!" Astoria ignored his outrage as she pushed him into the train. Eager to find a good seat, he gave his parents a short wave goodbye before heading in. The couple stood side by side watching the train leave, only when the last of the steam was gone did Draco speak. His voice masked by the popping sound of parents apparating away.

„Did you put him in the same car as the younger Potter?"

„Yes"

„Good" To new beginnings, he thought.

_later..._

Albus stumbled around the car looking for a compartment to sit in. Maybe he should not have stayed by the door so long, as he had trouble finding one that wasn't full. When he thought his quest was over, he turned at the last second upon seeing a mop of platinum blonde hair. Wary of his uncle's words towards his cousin, he assumed he wasn't welcome.

"Hey, you're a Potter right?" He turned around to see that same blonde leaning out of the door. He nodded. The boy approached him and held out his hand.

"I'm Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy." Still wary, he nevertheless shook his hand. "I'm Albus"

"Wanna join us?" Scorpius may be many things but he still was an obedient son. At least he'd be able to write his father that he'd tried if it went tits up. At a lack of response he pressed on. "Zabini may be a bit of a nuisance but the rest of us should make up for it." Both snorted as an indignant "Hey!" joined them from the compartment. "So?"

"Sure" The compartment door slid shut behind them.

_Christmas..._

The boys both wrapped up in scarves of green and silver left the train, sticking together whilst looking for their families. Promises of writing to each other over the break were interrupted by a rush of red hair as Lily hugged her older brother. Not noticing the other boy.

"Oh Albus, there you are! James was scaring me again, saying you weren't coming back!" She turned to Scorpius all of the sudden. "Who are you?"

Before Scorpius could answer they were interrupted. "That's a Malfoy Lily, stay clear of him!" Ron looked at him disapprovingly before a resounding slap hit him. "Ronald Weasley! Stop scaring my girl!" Imitating Molly perfectly, the matriarch in the making then turned to Scorpius with a warm smile on her face.

"You must be Scorpius! Albus told us so much about you in his letters. You look so much like your father! Where is he anyway?" Ginny looked around whilst the blonde boy smiled at someone approaching from behind her.

"Mother is picking me up this time. Goodbye Mrs Potter, see ya Albus!" He waved at them as he ran towards his mother. The four watched them walk away before Ginny slapped him again. "Honestly Ron, what were you thinking?" The redhead shrugged.

"Reflex I guess."

_Summer..._

Draco did his best not to take notice of Harry as they waited for their sons to leave the train. The latter made no effort to approach either. Inspired by the boys friendship, their wives got to know each other over the Christmas break as they left or picked up their sons at each others houses. The men though, had yet to exchange a single word since their sons had met at the beginning of term.

Albus and Scorpius came upon Harry first. Draco waited for them to be done but Scorpius waved him over instead.

"Dad! Albus is wondering if he could stay with us for a while before you go with Mum on vacation."

"Then have you join the Potters during our absence eh? What do you need me for then? You have everything planned." He looked over at Potter senior.

"I guess all is set then Albus. I'll have Mum bring your stuff to the Malfoys." He looked back at Malfoy senior.

"Malfoy"

"Potter"

The boy who lived then turned, walking over to his elder son. New beginnings indeed Draco thought.


End file.
